


Back To December

by cryinginmyroombrb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Break Up, Flashbacks, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Snow, dreamnotfound, lol i just wanted to write song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinginmyroombrb/pseuds/cryinginmyroombrb
Summary: dream messed up.really, messed up.now he’s gotta fix it somehow, because, he NEEDS george.but does george even wanna talk to him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> lol i’ve been looping Back To December by Taylor Swift for days so i though why not write about it hope u enjoy and sorry if theres any mistakes i modified it a few times

**____________**

**_ February, 2022  
____________ _ **

dream sits at his desk, head in his hands while his fingers constantly tug at his dark blond strands of hair. currently, he’s staring at his phone, contemplating. he picks it up, finger hovering over the contact.  ‘one click, that’s all it takes, no biggie,’  before he sets it back down, letting out a frustrated groan.  ‘c’mon dream, you just have to tap once and it’ll all be over, you can finally get some closure.’  he picks up his phone again, staring daggers into the object, before groaning and tossing it on his bed. ‘ why is this so hard? i need to call him. please,’  dream sluggishly gets up from his desk chair, and makes his way over to his bed where he sees his phone laying on the sheets. 

he looks at it, before reaching down and hesitantly grasping the cold object in his hand. he slowly sits down on his bed, putting his phone in his lap, staring at it with a grip that turns his knuckles white. 

he presses the power button, the screen lighting up. he unlocks it, and he’s met with the screen that’s caused him so much distress lately. 

‘george ♥︎ ’ 

truth be told, he wasn’t over him. at all. and he was stupid to think he would be. he was so, incredibly stupid. you know that saying ‘you only love them when you let them go’? yeah, he thought that saying was bullshit like a year ago. update; it’s not. if he knew it would hurt this much, he never would’ve let the boy go. 

with a sigh, he turns his phone off.

___________________

** ___________ **

_**June, 2020  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ “dream! put me down!” george squeals, laughing blissfully.  _

_ “no!” dream wheezes, still lifting the boy, until he’s on his shoulders.  _

_ “look, you’re tall for once!” dream says with a smug smirk.  _

_ “oh, fuck off.” george replies, rolling his eyes, though it was obvious he wasn’t actually offended, given away by the bright smile he wore on his face.  _

_ “dream! i’m serious! put me down, i’m gonna fall!” george screams. _

_ “you’re only gonna fall if you keep squirming like that!” dream responds, wheezing at his partners squirming.  _

_ “drea—“ he was cut off by his own scream and he loses his grip, and falls off dreams shoulders, landing in the lake they were in. _

_ george pops up, coughing.  _

_ dream merely wheezes.  _

_ “not funny!” george pouts, shoving dream.  _

_ “its so funny, actually. you only fell cause you kept squirming!”  _

_ george rolls his eyes with a fond smile, looking at his boyfriend.  _

_ dreams wheezes calm, and he catches george staring at him.  _

_ “what?” he asks, amusement lacing his tone.  _

_ george sheepishly smiles, “nothing, nothing. you just look dumb.” george smirks.  _

_ “i’m not the one who fell into the water.” dream deadpans.  _

_ george flushes. “i’m leaving.” he says, walking to the shore. _

_ “noo, wait come back!” dream says running to catch up with his partner.  _

** __________________________ **

dream opens his eyes, sighing audibly. extremely disappointed. 

_ ‘great, now i’m having flashbacks.’ _

he picks up his phone laying beside his head, looking at the time.

_ 7:40pm, friday _

he sighs, dropping his phone on his chest. 

he just lays there, in silence, closing his eyes, but sleep never taking its hold on him, instead his thoughts taking over instead.

___________________

** ___________ **

_**October, 2020  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ “dream, pay attention to the road!” george squealed, expression panicked  _

_ “i am, i am!” dream snorted, averting his attention to the road once more.  _

_ “you’re so dumb! you can’t just stare at me while driving that’s dangerous! preferably, i’d like get to the pumpkin patch in one piece!”george scolds, but his expression full of fondness as he giggles.  _

_ “but you’re so pretty to look at.” dream says and smiles when he can see georges face tint pink out of the corner of his eye. _

_ george nervously laughs, and mumbles a quiet ‘shut up and pay attention’  _

_ dream realized he loved him that day.  _

____________________________

dream opened his eyes, remembering that day so well, it was one of his favorites, realizing he loved george was one of the best feelings. 

to love someone was an amazing feeling, and to love someone as amazing as george was even better. 

he smiles faintly, arms still over his eyes as he closes them again to get pulled into his thoughts again.

___________________

** ___________ **

_**November, 2020  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ it was a thursday, thursdays were the one day of the week that dream and george just watched whatever they could find. a movie, a series, random youtube videos, whatever. it was a day they chose for them to just spend their time basking in each others presence. that didn’t have to talk, they just, sat close to each other, sometimes even cuddling. (george would never admit that he liked cuddling the most out loud, but it was common knowledge) they always looked forward to it. _

_ this thursday was no different.  _

_ they were sitting on the couch, no space between them, pressed as close they get to each other, george practically in dreams lap.  _

_ george suddenly pushes his head into the crook of dreams neck, “dream?” he asks, muffled by dreams neck.  _

_ “yes?” dream replies, lifting his hand up to his boys hair, running his fingers through the soft dark brown strands. _

_ george mumbles something against dreams neck.  _

_ “you gotta lift your head babe, i can’t hear you.” dream chuckles, a sound so soft and fond.  _

_ george lifts his head and looks at dream in the eyes.  _

_ “i love you.”  _

_ dreams heart pounds.  _

_ “what?”  _

_ his heart is pounding against his ribcage, those words, those three words, are all he’s wanted to hear from his boys mouth for the past year, yet, he never pressured him to say them, he knows george has a hard time expressing his feelings.  _

_ “i.. i love you.” george says, visibly red, he then pushes his head back into the crook of his boyfriends neck.  _

_ dream feels like crying, cause oh my god, that was the best thing he’s ever heard.  _

_ maybe he did cry, maybe he started crying and george panicked thinking he did something wrong, maybe dream reassured him they were happy tears, and maybe, just maybe he said it back.  _

_ maybe they didn’t leave each other’s arms that night.  _

__________________________ 

dream opens his eyes, his vision blurry from tears he hadn’t even realized were there. he quickly runs his hands down his face, ridding of the tears, and checks the time. 

_9:57pm, friday._

he groans, grabbing his phone and plugging it in, setting it on his bedside table. 

maybe he’ll be able to sleep tonight.

___________________

** ___________ **

_**December, 2020  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ dream sits at the kitchen table, waiting for george, the cold december air making the kitchen chilly. outside snow falls, making the atmosphere feel full of bliss and peaceful, even though the conversation dream was about to have with george was nowhere near blissful. _

_ he was visibly bothered, constantly fidgeting, or squirming in his seat.  _

_ “dream?” george rounds the corner from where the kitchen and living room connect.  _

_ “hey.” dream says, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie.  _

_ george hesitantly walks over, and sits down at the chair next to dream, “what’s wrong?” he asks, gaze full of concern and worry. _

_ “i..— i want..” he mumbles and trails off, _

_ “hm?” george urges him on, _

_ “i want a break.” dream blurts out, quickly covering his mouth.  _

_ georges face turns pale, tears already starting to well up in his dark brown eyes.  _

_ “..oh.” is all he manages.  _

_ “..yeah.” dream doesn’t know what to say. _

_ “is.. can you tell me why?” george asks, looking anywhere but at dream.  _

_ “i.. i guess i miss freedom, being able to stay out late with friends without worrying you, getting drunk at a bar without worrying that i might drunkenly hook up with someone, i miss my life not revolving around you, i miss not worrying about messing up our relationship.” dream confesses, not making eye contact, instead, finding the tablecloth incredibly interesting.  _

_ “..so, you don’t wanna be in a relationship?” george asks, his voice small. _

_ “..yeah.”  _

_ georges tears start streaming now, “if you weren’t ready for a relationship, why’d you get into one with me in the first place? was i just some kind of test? was i only there to see if you wanted to be in one?” georges voice started raising, his tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  _

_ “george, i—“  _

_ “no, dream! i opened up to you! i said— i said i loved you. i’ve never told any of my past partners that. and you took it for granted. i completely trusted you, with my life! because i truly thought we’d be together in the future, i could see us getting married, goddammit! i just—, you know what, fine. break up with me. i just— i need to be alone.” george finishes, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.  _

_ dream sits there stunned, “what did i just do?” he asks himself, tears of his own running down his face.  _

__________________________

dream awakes with a start, breathing erratic. he looks around him, noticing his cold, dark, empty bedroom. 

“i hate that memory.” he mumbles to himself.

he looks at his alarm clock, 

3:21am

_‘great’_ he thinks, 

_‘i’m not gonna be able to go back to sleep’_

he slides out of bed, groaning and stretching his limbs, hearing a satisfying crack come from his back. 

he makes his way to his kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. he takes a sip, and really contemplates his actions 

_‘why did i do that? what made me think that not being in a relationship with george was better than being in one with him? what the hell is wrong with me?’_

by the time dream gets out of being stuck in his own thoughts, the clock hit six o’clock.

___________________

** ___________ **

_**December, 2020  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ as dream shoved the last shirt in his suitcase, he felt as if he could throw up. regretting his decision immensely.  _

_ ‘why did i say that? why did i say that, i love him, why would i say that?’ was repeating in his head as he packed the last of his things.  _

_ once he was finished he stood up, looking around their bedroom one last time.  _

_ he sighed and lugged his suitcase down the stairs.  _

_ he was greeted with the sight of george, his face all red and puffy and old tear streaks accompanied by fresh ones.  _

_ “i’m—“ dream started but was cut off _

_ “just..— don’t.. please.” george said, not making eye contact.  _

_ “i’ll miss you, and.. i— i love you. i hope you know that.”  _

_ “i’d believe you if you said it a week ago, but, it’s hard to believe now.” george responded, his gaze casted down towards the floor.  _

_ “george, i do—“  _

_ “please.. you’ve already caused enough damage, please go.”  _

_ and with one last lingering stare at george, dream left.  _

_________________________

dream was tired, metaphorically and physically. 

he can’t take it anymore, he can’t keep regretting his decisions yet refusing to do anything to fix them, he’s got to get at least some closure. let george know that he still thinks about him, that he still goes back to december. 

so he grabs his phone, and opens up the contacts, once again. 

he scrolls until he sees his name, again, he hesitates. but he has to do this, he NEEDS to. 

so, with a newfound confidence, he taps on ‘call’. 

ring..

ring...

ring—

“hello?” his voice sounded sad, almost hesitant. but even so it still sent butterflies to dreams stomach, flapping their wings. his voice was thick like honey. full of emotion. it’s been so long since he heard it. he could almost sigh in relief, if it weren’t for their past, and the fact they haven’t talked in two years.

“hey.” dream said, sounding breathless, and his confidence already gone. 

“um, did you.. did you need something?” he asks, his voice trailing off, getting quieter. 

dream wanted to kick himself. 

“uh— yeah, i was, um, wondering if you maybe..” he trails off, taking a much needed deep breath. “wanted to go and get lunch, and.. and catch up on things?” dream asks, sounding hesitant but hopeful. 

the call goes silent. 

“um.. okay, i guess. i’m..free this tuesday.” he says reluctantly. 

“that’s.. great, that works. how about uh, 1:30? does that sound good?” dream asks. 

“yeah— yeah, that works. listen, i um, i gotta go. i’ll see you tuesday.” 

“see—“ the phone beeps. 

he hung up. 

dream sighs, flopping back onto his bed and throwing his arms over his face. 

he had messed up, badly, but, hopefully, he can redeem himself, even if just a little bit. 

___________________

** ___________ **

_**November, 2021  
** _ **___________**

___________________

_ dream sits on his couch, watching tv. _

_ truth be told, he didn’t do any of the things he supposedly was missing out on while being in a relationship with george. he just constantly missed the boy and couldn’t bring himself to do any of the things, even though they broke up in december of 2019 and its now november of 2020. _

_ it’s been almost a year and the pain is still so strong, and he still missed him everyday.  _

_ he glances away from the tv when his phone chimed, the screen lighting up. _

_ he picks it up and sees an instagram notification.  _

_ george posted. _

_ it was a picture of him with a birthday hat on and a cake with ‘25’ on it, it was captioned;  _

_ ‘happy birthday to me! i’m so old now lol’  _

_ he chuckles faintly.  _

_ the idea of calling him and wishing a happy birthday was in the back of his mind, yet he never did.  _

______________________

dream steps out into the cold february air, the wind nipping at his nose and tinting his ears pink. 

today, he was gonna see him, he was gonna see george, and if all goes well, they could start over. 

cause goddammit, he needs him. 

as he walks up to where they agreed to meet, his stomach starts churning, he has that familiar feeling of butterflies but alongside that was a feeling of needing to vomit out of nervousness. 

as he gets to the door, he hesitates for a second, before gripping the handle and swinging it open, a little bell rings when he does so.

he walks in and a worker greets him with a welcome, warm air immediately hitting his face, warming his cold ears. 

he scans the little café, looking for the familiar boy, then he spots him. in a little corner booth, looking quite nervous himself. but even when he’s nervous, he’s still breathtaking. 

his chocolate brown hair was all disheveled, sticking up in different spots, it made dream quietly chuckle, it was cute. 

light freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, he remember when he’d stare at them and try to connect them. 

his sweater, he recognized as one of his own, presumably one he left by accident, but he’d never mention it, he doesn’t wanna embarrass him. but god, did he look adorable in it, dream forgot how much he missed seeing him,l and seeing him wear his clothes, he always loved the way they swallowed him. they made him look so small, it was, to put simply; adorable.

dream snaps out of his thoughts and slowly and casually make his way to george. 

he sits across from him. 

there’s a beat of silence.

dream speaks up “hey,” he starts, breathless. 

george offers a tiny smile, “hi.” 

dream visibly softens at the smile, “i just— i wanted to fix things, even if just a little bit between us.”

george stays silent, listening. 

“i..— i think about that night a lot, and.. and i really, really regret my choices, cause it’s not what i wanted, not at all. i just— i just thought it was what i wanted. and i was stupid for thinking i wanted it. so this is me swallowing my pride, saying i’m sorry for that night. i go back to december all the time. turns out, freedom was just constantly missing you, wishing i realized what i had when you were mine. and, i’m sorry, if i could go back in time and change things, i would, i’d go back to december and make things alright.” dream rambled, close to tears now, across the one boy he loved in a small café. with his eyes gazing down, running his finger along the ridges of the polished oak wood table. 

he caught a glimpse of a small, pale hand reach across the table and it rested on his cheek, forcing him to meet the eyes of the boy he once called his.

“i go back december all the time too, the past year has been.. not the best. i just wanted to call you but, i didn’t even try to call you if you did end up being happier without me.”he says, now averting his gaze, dropping his hand from dreams cheek, now resting his hands on the table. “i missed you. a lot. i..— i just remember hoping you’d call me when it was my birthday. i lost hope of you ever reaching out again when my birthday passed.” george explains.

dream grabs his hands, and intertwines their fingers. 

“i wanted to call you, but i was afraid you were gonna ignore it, i don’t think i could’ve handled you purposely ignoring me. that knowledge would’ve ruined me more than i already am.” dreams eyes get glossy again, “i just— if i ever get the chance to love you again, i swear, i’d love you right. i just— i wanna be with you. i was dumb, so, so dumb to think i wanted anything but you.” 

“yeah,” george let out a wet laugh “you were dumb.” george smiles. 

“please, if you need to think about it, that’s fine, but please, give me the chance to love you again and i promise i’ll treat you right.” 

george hesitates, staring at his fingernails, “i don’t know.. i just..— i don’t wanna go through that again.” he trails off. 

“george, i would never make that mistake again, please. i..— i never even did anything that i thought i was missing out on. i just, i missed you so much. i need you, i really, really do.” 

“can.. can we start off as friends, and go from there again? i.. i don’t know if i wanna get into a relationship with you just yet.” 

dreams heart drops and pounds at the same time. 

he was happy george was giving him a chance, but disappointed he won’t date him right now. 

but he can’t let him go again, he’ll do whatever it takes. 

“that’s fine with me, i just need you in my life again.” 

george smiles. “i need you too.” 

___________________

** ___________ **

_**April, 2022  
** _ **___________**

___________________

“george! what the hell are you doing?” dream yells at his friend, who’s standing on the counter of his kitchen.

“i.. i couldn’t reach the chocolate milk mix..” george mumbles.

“what?” dream asks with a sly grin.

“i couldn’t reach the chocolate milk mix, okay!” george yells, visibly frustrated. 

dream wheezes. 

“stop laughing!” george pouts, getting down from the counter. 

he lands on the floor, glaring up at the blond boy. 

“you’re so cute, oh my god.” dream says between wheezes. 

george flushes and shoves dream, “fuck off,” 

___________________

** ___________ **

_**July, 2022  
** _ **___________**

___________________

“george! please! we haven’t been to

the lake in so long! please!” dream pleads, attempting puppy eyes.

george grumbles “ugh..” he slides a hand down his face. “fine, whatever we can go.” he finally gives in.

“awesome!” dream pumps his fist in the air in excitement. 

“get ready, i wanna leave in 15 minutes,” dream says before speeding up the stairs.

george smiles fondly, before he realizes, “dream! i don’t have anything here to get ready with!” 

“i have spare trunks,” dream says, popping his head out of his door to throw some trunks down the stairs, “wear those!” he says before shutting the door again. 

george rolls his eyes and laughs. 

\--

“dream we are NOT recreating that!” george scolds.

“oh c’mon! it was funny! it was your fault you fell anyways, you can get on my shoulders and not fall this time,” dream pleaded. 

“dream, no—“ he was cut off by dream grabbing his waist and lifting him onto his shoulder, “dream!” 

“don’t let go, gogy, unless you wanna fall again,” dream says in a sing-song voice.

“you’re so annoying.” george grumbles. 

after a bit of horsing around, dream grabsgeorge to let him down.

though, it took a turn. 

he sets george down on front of him, hands still resting on his waist. 

they stare at each other for a while, simply lost in each others presence, just enjoying their time. 

“george?” dream whispers, pulling george ever so slightly closer. 

“dream?” george replies, breathless. 

“george, will you be my boyfriend? i can’t promise i’ll be perfect this time around, but i love you too much to make the same mistake, that’s for sure, so please, just, give me a chance.” dream whispers so only george can hear. 

georges breath hitches, he thought about it constantly, but never had the guts to bring it up. 

“i— yes, god, yes, i will be your boyfriend.. again.” he giggles, something sweet and full of fondness. 

dream melts, pulling him even closer, leaning ever so slightly closer to his face, breath fanning georges lips, silently asking permission. george closes the gap, their lips pressing together in a soft kiss.

dream slowly pulls away, “god, i love you.” he whispers, a phrase only meant for georges ears and his ears alone. 

george smiles. 

he wasn’t ready to say it back again, and dream was okay with that, because he knows he loves him. because, if he didn’t he wouldn’t have picked up the phone when he called him. 

_ ‘i’m so glad i fixed things.’  _ dream smiles

dream leans in once again, connecting their lips. 

it was a bumpy road to get to this point again, the sleepless nights, the flashbacks, the crying over the boy he’s currently kissing, but, it was worth it to make that phone call, he was so glad he decided to call him, even when there was chance he wouldn’t have answered. dream was glad he finally called him. cause if he didn’t he wouldn’t be holding his boy like this right now. 

_‘my boy’_ dream thought, smiling into

the kiss before pulling away to admire  his boy.

he intertwines their fingers,

_ ‘yeah,’ _

_ ‘things will be just fine.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i liked the idea also if u saw actual taylor swift lyrics, no u didnt❤️ im practicing writing so i hope u enjoyed i have an alt ending thats just angst in mind if u wanna see that lmk
> 
> (for clarification, if anyone was confused i got the dates wrong, completely my bad cause i added the dates after the story was finished and didnt think about them and confused myself so much, so the timeline is basically the opening is in feb of 2022, the flashbacks are from june 2020 to november of 2021. the time skips (the ones with the dates above them but no italics) are all 2022. sorry for any confusion, i hope that helped just a bit :] )


End file.
